hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hoodstar/@comment-38822310-20190421220431
Here's Hoodstar in alphabetical order because why not A a a a a agaku aida Aikan aite aite aite aite aite ajike akeru akeru aki akireru akiresu Amaku ano are aru asu ba ba baby baby baby baby back Bad Bad Bad badboys Bai baigaeshi Baka Baka baka baka baka bakara bakko bakudan baramai Battle Battle Battle beshi Boke Boke Boke Boke boku boobytrap Boogiedown Boogiedown Boogietown Boogietown Bouncy Bouncy Boundy Bownty boys boys boys Bros Bukuro bukurorepezen Buster buttobasu buttobasu buttobasu buttobasu Calm can cha Check Check Check Check Check Check Check Check chi Chigai chimau chimau chimau Chinmoku Chipu Chipu Chipu cho cho cho chodai chokai Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da dare de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de deribari deribari deribari desu detashikame Division Division Division do doin doke doke doke doke Doku Dokutorin Don't Don't Don't down down down egai egai egai endo Enji famu fataru Fu funo funsho furo furo furo fuza ga ga ga ga ga ga ga gaki gaki gata gata gata gatai genshoku Gentaro Giraggira go go Good guiguiguiguigubigubigubi ha Hae hai haido haitoku hakai haki Hameru Hanahada hanashi hanashi hara hatto hazzu heneshi hifumi Hikari hiki himatsubushi hipunoshisu hishageru ho hodo hoken Hometown Honjitsu Honto Hood hood hood hood Hore I i i i I'm I'm I'm ibaramchi ibaramichi ibaramichi ibenta ichi ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban ika iku iku iku iku Ima in in indikeita it it it it it iu iwa Iya iya I’m ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja janki janki jikiru jiko jiten jori junguri junguri junguri junguri ka ka ka ka ka ka ka ka Kabe kagi kagi kainarase kaka kaku kaku kaku kaku kaku kakugo kanae kanae kanae kanjo kanpai kantan kara kara Karakara karen katte Keishi ken keta Kibu Kibu Kibun kibun kick kihon kirihiraku kirihiraku kirihiraku kiru kocho Koitsu Kono Kono Kono kono kono kono kono kono Konomachi Konton konton kontororu Kotton ku Kuchi kuchuru kurinkaru kusai kuwa kuwa kuwa Kyandi Kyo kyodai Kyokaku kyoki kyomi machi machi machi machi made Maenomeri maiku maiku mainchi manan manan manan manan Manga mare marude mattaku mawashite me me me mimi mimi mimi mitai mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo mo moke moke moke moke mon mon mon mon Motode muragaru music music music mutai my my n na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai naka nakiwamei naku naku nakushi nan nani nani nante nasai nateka ne ne nee negai negai negai nei nei Never ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni Nibu nichijo no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Nodo noir Noizu nokori nomikomu nonbei o o o o o o o o o Oi oi okashina Okay Omae omae On On On on only only only only Ore ore ore ore ore ore ore orijinaru oto Otto out out out out pera pera porute posse ppoi puraido puraido puraido pureta ra ra ra ra ra ra ra raimu raimu raimu Ramuda ramuda Rap Rap Rap re re re re REMIX renchu renko RGB riba Right rinjin Ryusen Ryusen Ryusen sa sa sa sa sacrifice saiiku Saiko san sarasu se seki sekinin sha sha shi shi shi shi shibuyarepezen shidai shika shin Shine Shine Shine Shine Shinjuku shinkukurepezen Sho Sho shori shori Shot Shot Shot Showaru Sono Sono Sono Sono sono sono sono sono sono sono sore sou sou sou sou ssho Stage Stage stage stage star star star star star star star star stop stop stop subarashi subete Success success success success suru Sutairu ta ta ta ta ta ta ta tabura tachimachi tachimachi tachimachi Tadatadatada Tae taisetsu taisho tanoshi tashikame tashikame Te Te te te te te te te te te te Teka teka teki teki tekimi teku teku teku Ten ten teru teru The the the the time- To To To To to to to to Tobira Tobira tomo Toppoi Town tsuba tsubusu tsunagaru tsunageru tsutomara ubaikaesu Uma umare umare umare uso utatu utau utau wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa Wack waka Walking Walkingdown Walkingdown Walkingdown wameki wananaki waruagaki waruagaki welcome work ya yaru yaru yaru yatsu yatsu yatsu Yo yo yo yo yokohamarepezen Yoku Yoku Yoku Yoku yori YOU your your your Yourself yourself yourself yourself Zako ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze ze